Asking the flames
by okami93
Summary: Description is inside ;) just a little one shot about Richard and Kahlan after their talk at the campfire. Set in Season 1, Episode "Listener", Rated T for uncertainty.


_A/N:_

_Hey guys,_

_this is just a quick one shot (although it's actually a two shot ;)) about Richard's (and Kahlan's) thoughts and feelings after the scene at the campfire in Season 1, "Listener". Just to give you something to read until the new story I'm writing is ready to begin being published ;)_

_As always, reviews are appreciated_

_Alex_

* * *

**Asking the flames**

Long after Kahlan had stopped singing, Richard was still staring into the fire as if it could provide the answers he was searching for; he was completely lost in his thoughts as his gaze wandered towards Kahlan, who was lying on the other side of the fire, her face relaxed and a strand of her raven hair resting on her cheek.

Renn's words were ringing in his head: _She feels the same way you do._ His heart had missed a beat when he had heart it from the Listener. Richard had always felt it since the day they had met, but hearing it from someone who could tell him it was true, made him want to cry out of happiness. There was nothing in this world that was more important to him than Kahlan.

But his happiness had soon been dimmed when he had asked Renn why Kahlan hadn't admitted what she felt for him. _Something about she is afraid to hurt you with her powers._

But why? How could her powers hurt him? She would never use them against him; if there was one person in the world he trusted with his life, it was Kahlan. But then why was she so afraid of hurting him that she would not even admit her feelings?

Richard couldn't stop asking himself the same questions over and over again as he watched Kahlan, a frown on his face.

He couldn't imagine how she could possibly hurt him.

As his eyes wandered over her closed eyes, along her nose and down to the soft curve of her lips, he allowed himself to get lost in the love he felt for her.

When he had finally received the confirmation that she returned his feelings the elation had threatened to overwhelm his reason: he had had to force himself to stay where he sat when all he wanted was to pull her into his arms and kiss her…

However, something had held Richard back: he felt whatever it was, Kahlan must have a good reason for being afraid. Although he had only known her for a few months, he was positive she was the bravest woman he had ever met. Richard felt something _she_ was afraid of was also something he shouldn't dismiss so easily.

So, he had been forced to be contempt watching her sleep.

His thoughts turned back to her voice… there was nothing, no sound he had ever heard, that could be compared to hearing her sing. Even as Richard sat there, watching the light of the flames cast shadows as well as reddish highlights on her face, he yearned to hear her voice again. He found he didn't even care in what way, as long as she was safe.

Richard sighed and rubbed his eyes. He tore his gaze away from her features only to find himself looking her over, making sure she was alright.

After Renn had fallen asleep again, she had retreated to her bedroll almost immediately. Kahlan had still been upset from the memories she had shared with Richard; he had seen it in her eyes as clearly as if the words had been written there and his heart had ached for the terrible things that had happened to her. All he wanted was to keep her safe from any further harm.

Now, he saw her blanket had slipped down her shoulder, exposing it to the chill night air. He got up silently and squatted down beside Kahlan. Careful not to wake her, he pulled the blanket up again, covering her to the neck.

Being so close to her he couldn't resist and lightly caressed her cheek. She let out a small sigh and shifted to lie on her back when her body tensed and her eyes flew open. For a moment the shock stunned her, and she attempted to reach for her daggers. However, she froze when she saw him. 'Richard? What's wrong?'

It took him a few moments to regain his voice until he answered: 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you. I just…' He trailed off into silence as he lost himself in her stunning blue eyes, his hand still hovering over her cheek. The moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity, neither of them wanting to look away.

It was Kahlan who finally frowned. She struggled to control her breathing, which seemed harder the closer she was to him, so she forced herself to back away a little: 'What was it you wanted to say?'

Richard just stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty, not realizing what she had said.

After a few seconds, he slowly shook his head as if waking from a trance. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he said: 'Nothing… Maybe you should get some more sleep. I won't be able to sleep soon anyway.'

Kahlan looked a little suspicious, but nodded: 'But you will wake me in a while, will you? You should get some sleep, too.'

With that she turned her back towards him, pretending to fall asleep. She wasn't sure why, but she found that, right now, turning away from him seemed to be the most difficult thing in the world.

And Richard found himself sitting at the fire once more, staring into the flames and thinking about Kahlan.


End file.
